random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
PixelMiette's Epic List of Epic Quotes
((Inspired by Jasmine!)) These are some sick quotes that just so happen to be Pixel's faves! Yay! Unikitty! *"Hey, Unikingdom! I got a news story for you! YOU ALL EAT DUMPSTER TRASH!" -Master Frown *"YES! THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN TALKING!" -Hawkodile *"Yeah, thanks for coming! I was gonna throw myself in a volcano tonight, but hanging out with you guys is just as terrible." -Master Frown *"People like small talk-" "YOUR MOM LIKES SMALL TALK!" -Brock and Master Frown *"Hmm... you don't like that one either? That's okay, I got 25 more!" -Unikitty *"Come on, ocean! Smite my enemies!" -Puppycorn *"Let me guess, you want to have a dance party with the bucket too?" -Hawkodile *"Sometimes it's okay to get lost at sea with no hope of ever getting home!" -Hawkodile *"Wow, that's really depressing... I LOVE IT!" -Master Frown *"East... my favorite." -Hawkodile *"NO TALKING IN UNISON!" -Master Frown *"NO BLINKING!" -Master Frown *"We're dance buddies! That's a bond for life!" -Unikitty *"No, you fool! Don't you see?! Snow Day's the most miserable day of the year! I gotta see this for myself!" -Master Frown *"What about some light food poisoning?" -Master Frown *"Your dog-a hates you." -Master Frown *"Being nice is just a corny, pointless sham!" -Master Frown *"Anything for science!" -Dr. Fox *"The news is lame!" "You're lame!" -Master Frown and Brock *"Uhh... sorry Puppycorn, uhh... I gotta go, but check out my gaming channel too, BrockRocks93, be sure to like, comment and subscribe to all my sweet vids..." -Brock *"My life's not sad at all! Wheee!" -Puppycorn *"Dr. Fox! YOUR LEGS!" "Oh yeah, I woke up without mine!" -Unikitty and Dr. Fox *"He's a safety hazard... with super toned arms." -Hawkodile (an absolute king, we stan!) *"Give me room, I'm a doctor! ...Sort of." -Dr. Fox *"Oh, sweet! I love dinner parties! The dinner, the party, the the..." -Puppycorn *"You've broken your back!" "A backcrack?" "Snackpack?" "Rickbreak?" "A buttcrack?!" -Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Puppycorn and Unikitty *"I guess it depends on what you like. For me, when I like pizza, I eat it. When I like a tennis ball, I eat it. When I like a cool action figure, I bury it for a week... dig it up... and then I eat it!" -Puppycorn *"I like some''one''. Not some''thing''." "Hmm, I don't think you can eat a person... that's probably illegal." -Hawkodile and Puppycorn *"So I said, "Not my Bunsen burner, Bingleberry!"" -Dr. Fox *"What?! I'm MASTER FROWN! I don't do nice things, I do not nice things!" -Master Frown *"I AM INJURED, I AM WRONGED." -Master Frown *"My court, your court, whatever! Either way, I'll see you there!" -Master Frown *"Oh man, sick neck pillow. You takin' a nap?" "No! It's to project my fragile, damaged spine!" -Brock and Master Frown *"What is UP, my litigators?! It's time to get JUDICIOUS!" -Unikitty *"No one escapes Lifeguard-in-Training Frown!" -Master Frown *"Shhh... shut your sweet little beak mouth." -Unikitty *"NO! What I wanted was a TRIAL!" "We're gettin' there, ya dingledang!" -Master Frown and Unikitty *"Your honor, I stand before this court as a victim, wronged by Unikitty's vicious act! I demand JUSTICE, AND A LONG, STRENUOUS TRIAL THAT CAN LAST FOUR TO FIVE MONTHS!" -Master Frown *"Uhh... Science Fox?" -Brock *"I rest my case!" "And I rest my face!" -Unikitty and Puppycorn *"That's a stupid grandma game for grandmas." -Master Frown *"I don't even love her. I just wanted her off the market. Eyy." -Hawkodile *"Cannot wait for you all to see my film. This year I've crafted a sobering introspective of about the dynamic of self and society - my opus~" -Richard *"I'm gonna sing you a sea shanty!" "Yeah, please don't." -Unikitty and Hawkodile *"VIVA LA LAZY SUNDAY!" "Yeah! Vuvuzela Lazy Sunday!" -Unikitty and Puppycorn *"My very specific prayers have been answered!" -Hawkodile *"Bon voyage, Richard!" -Puppycorn *"You have the right to remain- CAR CHASE!" -Puppycorn *"There she was... Professor Not-Fox, glowing like the sun." -Hawkodile *"Please, come in! I was so busy with all of my super secret hard-to-understand inventor stuff!" -Hawkodile *"I HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS RIGHT NOOOOOW!" -Richard *"SCREAMING FOR NO REASON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" -Puppycorn *"We're going to move into a condo together, and I'm never going to pay any attention to her!" -Hawkodile *"Wrong! It has to be fixed with something special, the most amazing, wonderful something in the world! Something filled with discovery, and data, and equations, and beep-bop-boop!" -Unikitty *"Richard, I was thinking of making an art project with all this junk!" "I loooooove art projects." -Unikitty and Richard *"Oh, me! I wanna smash crates!" -Hawkodile *"Chores are a snore. Let's stand on our heads and make art projects instead." -Richard *"I don't know, jail sounds pretty fun!" -Unikitty *"Everything hurts, but we're back! Safe and sound!" -Unikitty *"NO ONE, CALLS ME, A BINGLEBERRY." -Master Frown *"Dude. You said we were getting pretzels." "Fine. Go get your praygnot." -Brock and Master Frown *"COME ON, THAT'S BRIBERY!" -Master Frown *"The legal system has failed me!" -Master Frown *"There is nothing worse than a trial. Long arguments, mean juries, MAYBE EVEN JAIL!" -Master Frown And of course, the best quote in the show, *"I wish people would just let two people be good friends without saying they are gay or lesbo!" -Hawkodile OK K.O.! *"Don't play with your food." "But it tastes like fufu!" -Professor Venomous and Fink *"Are we having dessert?" -Darrell PaRappa Abridged *"What's up, you meme-loving FUCKS?!" -Katy Welcome to the Wayne *“I know a guy who knows a guy!” -Wendell *“It’s for my sister’s bat mitzvah, and it’s not for you, it’s for me!” -Wendell *"What is time, really?" -Ansi, our lord and savior *"See? Not everything I say are stupid." -Olly *"Could you do that again for my viral video? But this time, throw in a makeup tutorial." -Olly *"War?! I wouldn't hurt a fly! ...Ever again." -Andrei *"Interesting selection - of useless garbage!" -Saraline Camp Camp *"Shut up, commie!" -Nikki *"Long live the Colonel, assholes!" -Brian/Kimchi *"Eat shit, Satan! Woo!" -Gwen *"But here's a secret... the American dream is dead!" -Max *"Ew. Anyone from the 90's is an old asshole." "Can't hear you over the music, sweetie!" -Erin and Gwen *"What in the name of fun is going on here?" -David *"It sounds like he's having a fever dream." "It sounds like he's going to FUCKING SPACE." -David and Gwen *"Erin, I love you, but bringing up statistics is about as sexy as a facial deformity." "You're right, my bad." -Sasha and Erin *"Y'all are some ignorant fucking cunts!" -Neil *"TABII, SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE FUCK!" -Sasha *"You know, maybe I don't hate Camp Campbell. I hate EVERYTHING." -Max *"No fighting! Violence never solves anything!" "STAB HER, BITCH!" -David and Gwen *"Ahh, you are supposed to be American cosmonaut, how does it feel to have failing space program?" "What the FUCK did you just say to me!?" -Vera and Space Kid *"That's why I hide my heterochromia." "You're afraid of STRAIGHT PEOPLE!?" -Erin and Tabii *"Campers! We are WINNING that FUCKING trophy!" -Gwen The Loud House *"Hey hey! So like, how long have you been burgling?" -Leni *"Boom! I win! Better get outta here before I breathe in too many loser fumes." -Lynn *"I'm great at math! A TD plus extra point equals 7! But if you go for a conversion, that is 8. Boom! Math." -Lynn *"Chill, banana boy!" -Lana *"Boom! Welcome to Losertown! Population: you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you!" -Lynn *"Who is Ace Savvy's sidekick?" "MASSACHUSETTS!" -Lori and Lincoln *"Oh, Donny, we should have run off to Mexico while we had the chance." -Leni *"You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room." -Lynn *"You ready, Stinkoln'? It's go time!" -Lynn *"I CAN GO TO SLEEP THE FASTEST! I CAN ALSO SNORE THE LOUDEST!" -Lynn *"WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION!" -Luna YouTubers *"This game is so inappropriate. And so is this video. But that's why you love it." -PewDiePie *"Umm... have a bagel, Lola. ...Bitches love bagels." -PewDiePie *"Oh, my friend won't let me have some of her cookies, I'm gonna eat my FUCKING PHONE CASE!" -Danny Gonzalez *"Do you love Candy Crush? Do you love animu girls? Of course you do, of course! Everyone loves animu!" -PewDiePie *"Well I wish I... was a bad. WOOOOOOOOOH" -PewDiePie *"Yeah. She was in a fucking canoe." -Shane Dawson *"Bitch wants... chocolate." - PewDiePie *"Don't you just hate it when she takes the remote away from you? Fucking bitch." -Elvis the Alien Twitter users 99% of it is @goofy_ebooks i'm sorry *"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ATE MY CURLY FRIES!!!!!!! HYUK YOU BASATARD" -@goofy_ebooks *"don't snort condoms kids" -@bigmouth *"Hi, I'm Guy Fieri. Five Nights at Guy's" -@GuyFieri_ebooks *"Silver The Hedgehog Funny Moments" -@goofy_ebooks *"Gawrsh! You're a Gamer Girl? AND You Have Hooves?" -@goofy_ebooks *"what if undertale was real and existed in our world" -@Veggiefact *"Anyways, it's 3 am and the Full House theme song is playing in my head on repeat so if you wanna beat me to death do it now please" -@Veggiefact *"Miley Cyrus Saying Sweet Niblets HOURS" -@RealDogNames *"Everything is comic sans you" -@Ponynames *"What the he'll is a fursona" -@goofy_ebooks *"SMOKING WEED, ON PURPOSE!" -@REALHORSENAMES *"Yabba my icing" -@DeletedArticles *"They're coming to get you, Barbara" -@DeletedArticles *"World Of Fcukcraft am I right" -@goofy_ebooks *"My neck, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back" -@goofy_ebooks *"Hey everyone, its time to play my new game, Super Goofy Goofy Goofy Remastered. Check it out only on Windows Macintosh" -@goofy_ebooks *"Oh so you like Mickey Mouse huh? You like Mickey Mouse you little bitch? Think his big stupid ears aren't stupid? Cause I got news for you buddy" -@goofy_ebooks *"This is so sad. CAN WE SHIT?" -@goofy_ebooks *"children laugh at my grossly large collection of vegetables but when i animate them they will regret their behaviour" -@Veggiefact *"the shed is open. Proceed" -@Veggiefact *"Komaeda" -@baby_susan182 *"I'm motherfucking baby" -@baby_susan182 *"Jesus died so Susan could live" -@baby_susan182 *"Gawrsh, it's a shame Max died all those years ago! Sometimes I can still hear his angry spirit, yelling for me to unlock his room door and saying he's not actually dead" -@goofy_ebooks *"alexa, play party rock anthem" -@Veggiefact *"hey look at me im my dad i don't have a wife" -@goofy_ebooks *"I'm the G, to the O, to the O again F-Y. I got kicked in the dick and it made me cry. I'm goofylicious" -@goofy_ebooks *"The void calls often and sometimes I wanna fucking answer!" -@Veggiefact *"doo doo spaghetti house" -@Veggiefact *"they took my fucking eyes" -@Veggiefact *"Ya done HYUCKED up for the last time MAX" -@goofy_ebooks *"If you threw a party, and invited everyone you knew, you would see, I'd have the biggest peepee" -@goofy_ebooks Me and the Crackiko Cult *"Fink is racist and hates minorities" -TS *"Gawrsh, it's my favorite time of the year! I can't wait for Mickey Mouse to shove a firework up his fucking ass" -Soren *"Banned because Litterbug Dez is HOT" -Soren *"I headcanon Yuyuko as racist" -TS *"drugs are so bad i just wish keeks would stop smoking crack for once" -Me *"hey Dez how do you feel about English imperialism" -TS *"date a girl who has teeth" -TS *"dez sings despacito, call that dez-pacito" -TS *"alexa play the spleeno infomercial" -Me *"the hell? akiko what steroids are you on" -Zuli *"bye dezpacito" -TS= *"I went into Wishfart completely cold so I had no idea what the show was and I thought from the art style that it would be a terrible adult cartoon and I was just waiting for one of the characters to say something racist" -TS *"Dez: I hate minorities" -TS *"hugh: hashtag metoo" -Insecurity *"master frown canon racist?" -TS Miscellaneous media *"Hater's Law 9,842: your new favorite TV program is Lord Hater's Torture Room and Fun Time Variety Hour. Hater's Law 9,843: your new favorite band is Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom." -Commander Peepers *"What's up, sluts? Guess who just got out of prison?" -Master Frown, Welcome to the Fuck 2 Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Quotes Category:GOOFY'S FUN FACT OF THE DAY: Mickey Mouse may be a fucking bitch but Donald is a kiss-up, a shoe licker, and stole my fries Category:SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ATE MY CURLY FRIES!!!!!!! HYUK YOU BASATARD Category:I'm the G, to the O, to the O again F-Y. I got kicked in the dick and it made me cry. I'm goofylicious Category:Silver The Hedgehog Funny Moments Category:My neck, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back, my back Category:What the he'll is a fursona Category:Jesus died so Susan could live Category:Komaeda